Many applications, such as applications that determine and execute target strikes, require range measurements from a sensor to a target of interest, velocity measurements of interest, and a view of the target. For example, the range to the target is used for estimation of bullet drop in a target strike, and the target velocity is used to predict the anticipated target location when the bullet strikes. Numerous optical flows in video data have been developed, and velocities are often computed in the image plane and therefore capture only two dimensions of the velocity vector. Moreover, such range and velocity computations are very demanding and not suitable for portable devices wherein computation resources are scarce. Consequently, for a portable device, it can be critical that the complexity of the designed algorithms draw only minimal power.